


Last to Know

by THEfanofstuff



Series: Lucy Inspired [1]
Category: Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst, Beginning fluff, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, Other, Partner Betrayal, Sadness, because i feel like torturing myself right now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEfanofstuff/pseuds/THEfanofstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This work was inspired by Lucynthia Ritonia's Pewdiecry amv, Last to Know. If you like pewdiecry, be sure to check out her channel. (Its on youtube)</p><p>Cry was happy. He had his streams. He had his friends. He had his channel. And, last but most definitely not least, he had his boyfriend, Pewds. What more could a video game freak want? <br/>Then Marzia Bisognin came into the picture, well, at least, Pewdie's picture. And Cry was starting ever so slowly to get kicked out.</p><p>Also, let me make this clear. This is meant to be a short fic, so the chapters are going to be short. There will just be a lot of them. That is all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> So, I plan to make this a two-chater fic, with "maybe" a sequel. If people like it. And you'll have to excuse my grammar and spelling, I just got the idea, and it's 3 in the morning, and I'm writing fast because I don't want to lose my vibe.

Cry looked up from his computer, hearing the front door slam.

"I'M HOME, HONEY!" Pewds screamed. Laughing, Cry excused himself from the computer.

"What's up?" He said, taking the other man's bags. He had gotten a part time job at a community home for the homeless, and had picked up groceries on the way home.

"Not much. There was a new girl volunteering today. She's from Italy! We should go see Italy one day. I wonder if they have sweets as weird as Japan's." Pewds said, helping his boyfriend put away the groceries. He had grabbed extra nutella, just for Cry. The last time he only grabbed two jars, they were gone within 3 days. And that was with him 'savoring' them! "How was the stream? I kinda fell asleep."

"It went alright. We played some Phoinix Wright, did a few rounds of Cards Against Humanity. Nothin special." Cry leaned against the counter, having just put away all but one jar of nutella, which he was eating from with his finger. "What about work? Or that new girl. Is she nice? You aren't being mean to the other kids, ARE YOU?"

"No, Cry. I'm being good, I promise. Please don't hurt me." Pewds laughed, trying to act scared.

"Alright, but you be sure to be a good little boy, you hear?" Cry joined him in laughing. As he was distracted, Pewds stole the nutella off of Cry's finger.

"Hey! That's mine!" He protested, only able to watch as Pewds ate it. 

"And who bought it, may I ask?" Pewds smirked, stealing some of his own from the jar in Cry's hand.

"That is irrelevant, sir! Stop stealing my nutella right this instant. It is very unfabulous of you." He retorted, holding the nutella in the air so Pewds couldn't get it. It was his, after all.

"Oh, please. I'm the king of fabulousness. Now, if you want me to be nice, then fine. Please, may I have some? Pretty please?" Pewds whined, giving Cry the puppy eyes, all the while leaning closer.

"I'll make it worth it."

"Urgh, fine. I can't get any when I'm holding it up here anyway. Just stop... creeping me out. You're acting weird." Secretly, Cry's arm was just getting tired, and the blonde had pressed his othe arm onto the counter in an attempt to get closer to him.

 "Yes! Give me some of that deilicious stuff." Pewds said, licking his fingers. "You know, Cry, you really only have yourself to blame for this. You rubbed off on me."

"Right, sure. I'm sure that's exactly what happened." He muttered, busy glaring at him.

"Anyway, Cry, we should go out to dinner tonight. I'm not feeling like cooking, and, sorry, but I don't feel like eating burnt crisps for dinner." He said, searching up places to go near them. Siri was giving him trouble with his accent again.

"Hey! That is a very good assesment of my cooking, so I can't really comment!" Cry joked, returning the jar to his secret stashing place.

"Hey, after that, want to play some Bloody Trapland?" Pewds suggested, selecting an Italian restaurant near them. Why not go traditional for once?

"Sure, as long as you're all right with getting your ass kicked." Cry snikered, kissing Pewds on the cheek before leaving the room to get his mask and coat. It was September, and quite rainy. 

"I'll get you this time. I think this time, I might have actually got the hang of the game." He said, following Cry out. 

"That's what you say every time." Cry reminded him. "Come on, let's go. I'll drive. Just give me the place."

"Oh, I was thinking we could go to the new italian place down the street of Target." He said, showing him the map on his phone.

"The street of Target?" Cry said, grinning underneath his mask.

"Don't make fun of me." Pewds pouted, turning away from Cry to face out the window.

"Hey, you know I love you. Plus, remember? We've been dating for a year and a week, now. Remember September?" Cry said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

"Hey, that was my line." Pewds said, making them both crack up. They laughed together the rest of the way to the restuarant. 

After a rather overrated meal of spagetti in candlelight, they decided on desert while Pewds was on his third Martini.

"Guess I'll be driving home, too, then." Cry muttered, smiling in spite of himself. A drunk Pewds was a sight to behold. For one thing, he kept going on about how fabulousness was amazing, and all that.

On the drive home, Cry had his hands full with keeping Pewds' hands  _not_ full. He didn't remember Pewds being this bad last time he got drunk, but then again, that was during one of his 5 minute videos, too. He was such a slacker, though Cry supposed it had something to do with the fact that Pewds now had another job, even if it was only part time.

Once home, Pewds grabbed Cry's collar, pulling him toward the other man for a kiss.

"Cry." He muttered, nuzzling his neck.

"Yes, o drunken dearest?" Cry said back equally quietly, running a finger up and down Pewds' spine, making him twitch and shiver.

"I can see the fucking rainbows already." Pewds grinned, kissing him again.

Cry laughed, kissing back, and started leading him towards the bedroom. Pewds was too drunk to do _anything_ tonight. So much for Bloody Trapland. Cry didn't understand how someone could get that drunk with only 3 glasses of wine.

On the way down the hall, Pewds suddenly stopped, pushing open the bathroom door and turning on the light. It was empty, as Cry expected, but Pewds apparently had other thoughts.

"But. I thought I saw.. Marzia."

 "Who's Marzia?" Cry said, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, no one. Anyway, uh. Your mask is grinning at me. Stop that." Pewds stumbled, grabbing the sink.

"Seriously, Pewds. Are you alright? You didn't have _that_ much." Cry said, slipping an around around Pewds and guiding him to the bedroom, putting him down on the bed.

"M fine, Cry. Just dizzy. And sleepy. And sick." Pewds flopped backwards, taking up the whole bed. "I'll sleep it off, don't worry bout it. Jag älskar dig, Cry."

"Okay." Cry said uncertainly. He left the room, turning off the light. After a few more hours on his computer, he decided to shut it down and go to bed.

When he walked in the bedroom, Pewds had curled up on his side, and was now hugging a pillow and snoring, quite loudly. Cry kissed Pewds' forehead, climbing in beside him.

"Damn Swedish man. That's my side of the bed." Cry smiled, laying down and turning off the bedside lamp. "Love you too, buddy."

 

 

Will be updated, but i'm exausted.  It's 5 in the morning. Goodnight.


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, yeah. I decided on more chapters than two, because the other one was rather longer than I expected. I hope you guys like smexy scenes. You also have to love it when they break down the forth wall.

Pewds woke up rather drowsily, laying in place for several moments before actually opening his eyes to check the time. His head didn't seem to be cooperating with him, and his vision was all fuzzy. wiping his eyes, he stared blearily at the clock for several minutes before realizing the time.

"HOLY SHIT!" He scrambled out of bed, ignoring the fact that his head was about ready to fall off from the sudden movement. His shift had started 20 minutes ago. As he ran around trying to get a clean shirt and socks on at the same time, Cry poked his head out of the recording room.

"Oh, you're up? I called in saying you weren't feeling well, so you can stay home today. The lady I talked to was really nice. She said her name was Marzia. Sounds like a nice girl."

Pewds froze. "I don't have to go in?"

"Yep. You're welcome. Now, how are you feeling? I think the waitress slipped something in your drink last night." He continued, walking over to Pewds. "It would make sense, you never know with some people these days."

"Yeah." Pewds sagged down on the bed in relief. "I've got a bit of a headache, but nothing worse than that. I'll probably be fine after I take some Advil."

 "Alright. After that, you feeling up for some Bloody Trapland, or do you want to rest some more?" Cry said, sitting next to him.

"Bloody Trapland sounds good, but first, I have something I would like." Pewds propped himself up on his elbows, looking up at Cry.

"And what is that?" Cry smirked. Pewds grabbed the back of his sweatshirt and pulled him back to lay beside him, straddling him. "You. Obviously, I mean, seriously, Cry. What else could I possibly want?"

"... If you want something, just say it." Cry sat up so he was face-to-face with Pewds, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "And you can get off me now. You're a bit heavy."

"You're no fun. I was wondering if you'd get me some water." Pewds pouted, moving off of him.

"Sure, but don't lead the readers on like that next time. They actually thought something was going to happen." Cry got up and went into the kitchen, getting Pewds a glass of water and an Advil. (forth wall crumbling)

"Oh, and Cry?" Pewds said when Cry handed him the stuffs.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet up for lunch on Monday. There's a nice pasta place near my work. I was wondering if you'd like to meet my friends. Or we could go alone, if you would like."

"Sure, I'd love to meet your friends." Cry replied, happy.

"Alright. Cool, I'm sure you'll like them." Pewds said, smirking. "Now, since the chapter's ending, get your but over here and kiss me."

 

 

 

Thank you for kudos. Because kudos.


	3. Illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, I was planning on posting this on Tuesday, then my internet decided it would not let me upload anything, for several days. Hopefully this should appease you guys.

"Hey, babe? Ready to go?" Cry knocked on the bathroom door. "It's 3:30. We already pushed back the lunch to linner. Do you want to skip out on them entirely?"

"Wait, what? SHIT- That hurt. Hon, the counter is out to get me. If I go missing, interrogate the counter." Pewds yelled through the door.

"Sure." Cry chuckled, heading for the garage. "I'll be in the car." 

"Be right there." He heard.

After an almost disastrous drive(exploration) to (find) the restaurant, they stumbled out of the car, shaken and laughing. 

"Remind me why you have a license?" Pewds said, laughing as he walked up to the restaurant, holding the door open for Cry before stepping in himself.

"Hey, might I remind you, I don't go out much. Didn't you ever think there might be a reason for that?" Cry smirked, grabbing Pewd's hand before leading him to the front desk.

"Hey. Uh, we're meeting some people here. Um, Pewds, wh-"

"Pewds, you're here! We're back here." A woman with brown and purple hair interrupted Cry, beckoning them over. "You must be Cry, no? He talks about you all the time."

"Yeah, I'm Cry. And are you Marzia?" He said, relaxing. She seemed cool.

"Me? Marzia? No. My name is Minx. I'm a part-time gamer on Youtube, when I'm not doing this crappy day job. I've seen a few of your videos. They're pretty awesome." Minx said, smiling. Cry grinned. 

"Wii or PlayStation?" He asked, testing her.

"Both, but I prefer PlayStation." She answered correctly.

"I think we'll get along just fine." Cry grinned. While he had been talking to Minx, Pewds had slipped off to walk ahead of the two, going to say hi to the others.

"Minx, is that the infamous Cry that he won't stop talking about?" A small woman walked up to Krism, linking hands. One of her eyes was a different color than the other, both blinking up at him. She had a quiet voice, and reminded him a lot of a mouse.

"Sure is. Cry, meet Krism, my girlfriend. She works with us too." Cry smiled, mock bowing.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am." He said, letting his southern accent take over for a moment.

Krism blushed, earning a nudge from Minx.

"Nice to meet you too. I guess Pewds was right about one thing, anyway. You sure are a charmer."

Cry snorted, surprised. "He actually said that? Are you sure he wasn't joking?"

"I don't know. He talks so much, and about half of it is about you, so I would imagine that he said that at some point." She smirked.

"Cry, come on, stop flirting with your fellow lesbians. I need you to introduce yourself to everyone." Pewds appeared, joking. 

"Alright, alright." 

"Hello, everyone. My name is Cry."

There was a short silence, before a short italien-looking woman piped up. "So is it true that you're pansexual?"(GETTHEREFERENCE.GETIT.)

"Godammit." Cry face-tabled himself.

"Can I take your order?"


	4. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been fluff until here. Good luck recovering.

The rest of the meal was mostly pleasant, some very small talk going on between Cry and the others. And he means _very_ small talk. It wasn't that they were rude or annoying. If anything, they were very pleasant, and Cry could see why Pewds was friends with them. He was fine, for the first half hour. He talked with the others just fine, eventually getting into a conversation with Marzia about YouTube, and his job.

"So, you're a YouTuber, right? Like Pewds?" She said, leaning on her elbow, twirling her hair with a finger as she leaned toward him.

"Uh, yeah. We have a joint account, though we used to be separate. It's how I met him, actually." Cry said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling, though awkwardly. Something about her made him uncomfortable.

"Have you ever thought of getting a real job, like him? I'm sure we could find an opening with our company." That made Cry frown. He hated it when people called it 'not a real job'.

"I'm just fine with what I'm doing right now." He frowned, sitting back in his chair. He didn't like where this was going, and social awkwardness was kicking back in again.

"If you're sure. So, earlier, you didn't answer my question. Are you? Because Pewds was talking about it, and it got me curious." She was leaning on both hands now. Cry could see down her shirt, but he wasn't looking, nor was he going to comment. He didn't want to be brought to attention. He focused on her face, still frowning.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm pansexual. What about it?"

"Well, that really can't be true, can it? I mean, aren't you really just closet gay? I mean, You can only have one or the other." She said haughtily, smirking as if she knew everything. "Unless you're really straight."

"Uh, no. I'm pan. And what that means is that I really don't care what you look like. I like what's outside, but I'm in it for what's inside, if you'll allow me to be cheesy for a minute. There's no secret diabolical plan or anything-"

"I get it, I get it. Your secret's safe with me." She said, winking.

"What secret?" Pewds chose that moment to pop in the conversation, saving this girl from being strangled.

"Nothing, nothing." She said, winking at him too. That was his final straw.

"Can I have the keys? I think I need to go home. You can stay with them." Cry said quietly to Pewds, trying not to let his anger show. Internally, that Italian was already dead. But he couldn't do that. So he opted for going home instead.

"What's wrong?" Pewds said, tilting his head to one side. He looked too much like a puppy. Cry couldn't tell him.

"Oh, it's nothing, I just need to get home. Your friends are really cool. I'm glad you convinced me to do this. I- I just need to get home."

"Is it another panic attack? Come on, I'll go with you if it's that." Great, he'd gotten Pewds worried.

"No, no. I'm fine. I just don't like being out in public for too long."

"Well, okay. Don't kill yourself driving home." Pewds hesitantly handed him the keys, giving him a look.

"Thanks, buddy. See you at home." With false cheeriness, Cry waved goodbye to Minx and Krism, leaving the restaurant with a sigh. He needed to calm down.

 

 

 

It wasn't until half past nine that Pewds came home, laughing at what someone said, and looking flushed. He closed the door, turning to walk to the bathroom, only to see Cry standing in the middle of the living room.

"Sup?"

"Oh, hey Cry." Pewds said, laughing nervously. "What's going on?"

"I believed I asked you that first, so you should answer." Cry said, walking slowly towards Pewds, who was backing against the wall nervously. "Why are you so nervous?" He murmured, ducking his head to trace Pewds' jawline with his nose. 

"Uh, nothing. I mean, no reason. Um, I need a shower. Yeah, that's it. I'm just going to go do that. Right." Pewds rushed out, breaking Cry's gentle hold on his arms and rushing to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

'What was that?' Cry wondered, gazing at the closed door, before frowning and going to their room. Pewds didn't come to bed that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. I get it. I'm a horrible person. I'll see you with the next chapter. It won't get any better.


	5. Deception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You won't like it. A peek into Pewds' pov.

Pewds woke the next morning, feeling quite guilty. Cry had looked hurt when he was pushed away, but Cry couldn't see the marks. It wouldn't happen again. After all, people had nights to themselves normally, right? Everyone deviated every once in a while. Hell, even Cry had probably done it once or twice, right? Pewds pushed away the pain that the picture in his mind produced, convincing himself. Yeah, even Cry's done it, and it's not like he was going to do it again. They were both drunk.

_"Can I get a ride home? Cry needed the car for something, so I need a ride." He looked at the sweet Italian, rather nervous. He didn't want to impose._

_"Oh, sure. Do you have plans? We could stop by the bar on the way, I want to show you this really cool joint."_

_"No, I totally-uh, yeah, sure." He had time, and it's not like anything would happen anyway._

He winced, rubbing the back of his head. He had a bit of a headache. There was a glass of water on the bedside table, a bottle of pills next to it. Cry's side of the bed was empty and cold, which was unusual. He usually slept in, especially on Sunday, after the stream. He downed the pills and water, grimacing. Cry was out in the living room, snoring at some random kids show that was on.

"Cry?" 

Cry jolted, sitting up and looking at Pewds sleepily.

"Oh, fuck. What time is it?" He yawned. 

"Uh, eight. Why didn't you come to bed?" Pewds asked, confused.

"Cause you locked the fuckin door. I had to stream last night, and you just did whatever the fuck it is that you did that's making you feel guilty and shit. And don't say you aren't, I can see it on your face." Cry said, the resentment from last night making a show on his face.

"I didn't lock the door." Pewds directed the conversation away from the dreaded direction.

"Oh, really? I thought it was. Maybe it was just closed." Cry yawned again. "I don't fuckin know. I was tired."

"Well, it's not locked now. You can go sleep in the bed now." Pewds moved to place his hand on Cry's shoulder, but Cry moved away, stumbling towards the hallway.

"Right. Good Night."

With nothing else to do, Pewds grabbed his phone from the coffee table. He noticed Marzia had sent him something. Oh. Shit. There, on his phone, were pictures of his and Marzia's 'misadventures', right down to the titty gritty. He was so fucked. Had Cry seen this? Was that why he was acting like this? Hell, he didn't even remember the pictures being taken. 

_"Mmm, smile for the camera." She smiled, pulling her phone out with difficulty._

_Pewds grunted, his face pressed against her neck, his hands otherwise occupied._

_Marzia chuckled, snapping a picture._

Okay, so maybe he remembered one or two, but seven? How did she even manage that angle? Wait, both her hands were in the picture.  _He_ was taking the picture. Oh, he was so fucked. He pulled up her contact, pressing dial.

"Okay, what the fuck was that!?"

\--------------------------------------------------------

Cry could hear Pewds shouting something into his phone from the bedroom. He grumbled, getting up with the intention of telling Pewds to shut the fuck up.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE PICTURES? WHAT IF CRY SAW THOSE? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH SHIT I WOULD BE IN BECAUSE OF THAT!?" Cry froze in the doorway, listening. That can't be right. What did Pewds do?

"Alright, alright, but why did you send them to me? No, I mean- you know what, whatever. We're just co-workers, nothing else. This was just a one time thing, okay? We'll both put it behind us. Alright. Yeah. Bye." Pewds hung up, sighing. "Fuck."

"What would you get in trouble with me for?" Cry said, stepping into the room.

Busted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know. It's bad. And short. I just wanted to post something. Oh fucking well. Again, I have nothing against Marzia. She's super sweet and totally deserves Pewds. This is just an AU.


	6. Paranoia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can breathe, You won't be for long. For , my love, this is everything's wrong.

**_Last time, on Supernatural..._ **

_"What would you get in trouble with me for?"_

**_And so it_ _begins...._**

"I- uh, nothing. You hear that right?  I'm not sure you heard me right." Pewds said, stuttering, as he tried to pull himself out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into.

"Pewds, I'm pretty sure the whole street heard you right. Give me your phone." Cry started advancing on him, eyes narrowed.

"Why? What are you doing? Cry, stop it." Pewds said, scrambling around to put the couch between them.

"What's wrong, Pewds? Guilty conscience?" Cry said, reaching the back of the couch and leaning on it lazily, trying to stifle a yawn as he narrowed his eyes once again at Pewds.

"You know, you don't make much sense when you're sleep deprived. You should go back to sleep." Pewds said, discreetly putting his phone on the coffee table and walking slowly towards Cry, who yawned again.

"I never went to sleep. That's not the point. Stop right there. We're not done here-" Cry held  a hand out to stop him, only to be interrupted by another yawn. Pewds slinked around the couch, hovering next to his boyfriend uncertainly. "Tell you what." He whispered, making Cry shiver. "If you can stay awake cuddling with me for an hour, in bed, then I'll let you see my phone. But no distractions, no phones, no nothing. Just you, me, and that bed."

Cry reluctantly nodded, determined to stay awake. He had to see what Pewdie was hiding.

 

He didn't even last 15 minutes. Once Pewds was sure he was asleep, he retracted himself from his hold, going to delete the evidence. Once that was done, he sighed shakily, putting his head in his hands. He knew the right thing to do would be to tell Cry. He had already cheated, Cry at least deserved to know the truth. Urgh, he was such a bad boyfriend. Cry deserved so much better. Pewds had cheated, dumped him with his fans, and ran off to gain more friends. Hell, he was surprised he even stayed this long. His fans. Fuck, his fans. They were probably pissed at him. Pewds got up and headed to the computer room, determined to make at least something right. The recording stuff was all set up, he just had to set up a game and press a button. He decided to just vlog for now.

_"How's it going, Bros? My name is Pewdiepie, and I just wanted to say, I'm really sorry for not posting any videos. I got a part time job to help support me and Cry, because we moved in together. Now I'd like to say that I've been busy doing newly moved-in stuff, but that really is no excuse. I know Cry has been working hard to keep you guys fed and entertained, and to distract you from my assholeyness of forgetting about you guys, and I just wanted to say that none of this is his fault. I wish I could say that I haven't forgotten about you guys that I was just forgetting to put the actual videos up, but I think we all know that that's a lie. And I'm sorry, I really truly am. But none of this is his fault, and he's been a great boyfriend, so please don't take it out on him. I'll get back to doing videos as soon as I can, and I won't forget about you guys anymore._

_"Also, you guys should thank Cry. He's the one who slapped some sense into me, though not literally. Don't take that literally and go harass him or something. And I saw some of you were giving him shit about me not being as involved in the channel anymore. That was my choice! He had nothing to do with that, so you know who you are, don't do it again. I'll see you guys later, mes bros. See you in the next video, Brofist."_

Cry found him like that, a few hours later, watching the likes and comments roll in. 

"Finally decided to chip in, huh?" 

"Look, Cry, I'm sorry-" Cry held up a hand, stopping him. "It's alright. I understand, you got caught up in wanting a normal life. I've done that before too. I just wanted to ask that you don't leave me with you crazy fans alone again, cause man, can they get rabid, and whatever you did to make you feel that guilty? I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt, but you need to make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay?"

Pewds nodded his head weakly, relief probably showing all over his face.

"Now, I'm going out. We're out of everything besides moldy bread. Did you have any special requests?" Cry said, leaning on the back of their chair. Pewds tilted his head back, smiling up at the brunet. "Not really. Well, maybe some of pie. Or cookies. I feel like cookies." He said, smiling at his amazing boyfriend. Cry kissed his forehead, before heading to the door.

"I'll see what I can do. Be back in a while!" He said, running a hand through his bedhead and grinning at Pewds, still not fully rested. Pewds sat back in his chair, staring wondrously after his boyfriend,listening to the sound of the front door slam. 

"What ever did I do to deserve him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We'll never know, Pewds. Sorry for such a long break, I had a bunch of schoolwork to catch up on. Happy with your little bit of fluff? Good, because you won't like what happens next. Sorry it's so short, again, I'm kinda making this up as I go along, I've only got a loose plot thing in my head to go by.
> 
> Thank God for Cry and his cryptic forgiveness skillz. Now we just have to wait for Pewds to fuck up again.


End file.
